¿Es posible?
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Dejar a un amigo morir es difícil, dejar morir a quien amas... mucho más. No es trió. Mpreg, Slash chico/chico, Spoiler del capítulo 210.1


Los personajes son creación original de sensei Hiroshi Shiibashi; solo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

A ver qué tal quedó, Chiharu XD Spoiler del capítulo 210.1 del manga y basado en este.

 **¿Es posible?**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

Como cuando eran niños, los tres jóvenes líderes de clan, jugaban en su lugar favorito. Si bien para llegar a esa relativa tranquilidad el trio había pasado muchas cosas dolorosas, aún estaban de pie y con sus viejos compañeros de juegos.

Rikuo sonrió ante lo divertido de los gestos que Zen hacia al ser cargado por Shōei, y también porque el más alto disfrutaba sacar de quicio al joven sanador.

El actual señor del desfile mencionó –aun con una sonrisa bailando en su boca:

–No puedo creer que sean el líder de la facción _Kantō_ y la _Yakushi_.

Los aludidos se giraron a ver al chico de anteojos y se burlaron de él.

–Pues en este momento del _Sandaime_ no hay mucho que se vea.

Rikuo se miró e incluso acomodó sus anteojos antes de gritar _ofendido_ :

–¡Oigan!

Shōei echó a correr con _su carga_ en la espalda colina abajo, seguidos de un sonriente Rikuo, en ese momento y solo los tres era nada más que chicos- _yôkai_ divirtiéndose. El prado quedó detrás a sus espaldas, sin embargo esa camaradería entre ellos, no la dejarían.

Por esa misma conexión que existía entre ellos, ninguno deseaba pensar en lo que sucedería con Zen, no si querían seguir sonriendo, sin que el peso del cruel destino de uno de ellos oscureciera el de los otros y si bien estaba conscientes de lo que sucedería, ninguno de los tres lo volvió a mencionar.

La casa del Clan Nura se vio muy cerca y Rikuo llamó a la pareja que iba unos pasos adelante.

–¡Hey chicos espérenme!

–¡Pues no se quede detrás _Tercero_!

Exclamó Zen desde la espalda de Shōei ya sin pisca de vergüenza o molestia. Sin embargo el hijo de Hihi se detuvo y Zen bajó de este con los ojos cuestionándolo, a lo que el gigante se encogió de hombros al responder a la muda pregunta…

–Es el jefe.

Zen se subió la capa y negó chasqueando la lengua.

–Es cierto.

Rikuo se unió a ellos y de ese modo llegaron a la mansión, mas ya en ella y con el _Tercero_ en casa se inició una celebración.

Un par de horas más tarde, Rikuo sobre la duela de la casa miraba a esos dos –que sentados en esta– miraban en la misma dirección que él… hacia el árbol de cerezo.

Nurarihyon fumaba su pipa mirando en dirección del trio, a su lado Gyūki lo acompañaba –ambos sentados en la sala, pero con las puertas abiertas–, el anciano dejó salir el humo de su boca y susurró…

–Mi nieto y el hijo de Hihi saben que el final del joven Zen ya está cerca…

–Es su destino y nadie puede hacer mucho por él.

–…

El viejo negó y luego sonrió ladino, mas recordó que Gyūki había nacido como humano…

–Supongo…

Concluyó Nurarihyon sin decir más.

000

Con los jóvenes, Zen informó que debía regresar a su hogar. Rikuo negó sin querer que su amigo se fuese…

–Ya es tarde. –aseguró el castaño.

Zen negó al responder:

–Me iré en _Oboroguruma_ , si me la prestas.

El joven Nura suspiró derrotado.

–Yo iré con él… –aseguró Shōei

El castaño se lo pensó un momento y es que la verdad su negación se debía al temor de ya no volver a ver a su amigo.

Nurarihyon se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a su nieto y amigos… con su bonachona actitud imponiendo.

–Vamos Zen si te quedas un día mas no hay mucha diferencia o ¿tienes algún asunto urgente?

Zen negó y ante la petición del _Primero_ , aceptó quedarse. Rikuo sonrió ya sereno, sintiendo como su forma _yôkai_ llegaba junto con la noche.

000

Mas tarde esa noche, Zen se encontraba fuera de su habitación, sentado en el tapanco mirando hacia el cielo. Desde su posición escuchó _esos_ pasos tranquilos y sonrió de lado, su amigo, a pesar de su contextura –si lo deseaba– podía ser muy sigiloso.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó a este.

–¿Por qué estás aquí solo?, la celebración aun continua.

–No es raro, los de la casa principal hacen fiesta por todo.

–Si.

Sonrió Shōei y se sentó a lado de Zen, sin dejar su _katana_ de lado. El _yôkai_ ave venenosa miró de soslayó a su amigo, sintiendo que este se sentía seguro y cerca de su padre al tener esa arma con él.

El de cabello caqui, mencionó…

–Cuando salí de la reunión, Rikuo estaba hablando con su abuelo, quiere ir a agradecer personalmente a Tamazuki Gyōbu _Tanuki_ del _Shukaku hachijūhakki yakō_ , por ayudar en la última batalla.

–No veo el motivo, después de todo Tamazuki aun no es el líder, tiene que ir con el padre de este. –explicó Shōei que aún peleaba por tolerar a Tamazuki.

–No lo sé… es raro.

–¿Qué?

–… Nada, solo divago. –Más esa actitud tan amable en Rikuo para con Tamazuki no le cuadraba a Zen.

–Ya.

–Hablare con él para evitar que vaya o mejor aun, que vaya, pero no a ver a Tamazuki si no a su abuelo, este hablara por su nieto, no queremos que ese _tanuki_ loco nos quiera invadir de nuevo –opinó Zen.

–Bien.

El de cabello corto miró al otro, luego giró de nuevo la vista hacia la bóveda celeste.

–No te agrada que te lo diga, pero en un futuro deberás evitar que nuestro amigo y comandante haga cosas innecesarias, ese será el trabajo que te deje.

–No debemos pensar en eso…

–Lo sé, pero no se puede evitar ¿si no eres tú con quien podría hablar de esto? Rikuo tiene muchas cosas en que pensar, como para molestarlo con un destino ineludible como el mío.

Shōei chasqueó la lengua al agregar:

–Si debemos hacerlo, no hay de otra, por eso te pregunto ¿no se supone que ustedes deben dejar a su sucesor antes de… _eso_?

–Se supone, pero como ves, estar con el clan en estas batallas me ha negado esa posibilidad, mi muerte se adelantó, pero no es algo de qué preocuparse solo… –El _yôkai_ ave agregó con serenidad–, cuando ya no esté, busquen a alguien como yo, no tiene que ser de mi familia, solo que sea un ave venenosa, los conocimientos los han dejado escritos mis antepasados y yo en pergaminos que mi sucesor pueda comprender.

El joven de cabello claro y mechas rojas se cruzó de brazos y no agregó nada más, sin embargo no estaba conforme con lo que decía su amigo, sobre todo con lo unánime que este se veía ante su destino.

Shoei rememoró las enseñanzas de su padre y suspiró al sentir que para su tímida forma de ser era un gran paso, por no decir que el mayor de toda su joven vida, pero debía darlo.

–Mi padre era considerado un _yôkai_ atractivo.

Zen se giró a ver a su amigo por esa extraña declaración, más como este lo miraba como esperando una reacción, respondió:

–No lo vi sin máscara, pero si, muchos aseguran que lo era.

–Eso decían, mas mi padre nunca usó su apariencia, de hecho como bien dices usaba la máscara de _ñ_ _ō_ todo el tiempo… a excepción de cuando estaba conmigo, yo pude verlo mucho sin ella.

–…

–Por eso el concepto de belleza lo aplico a hombre o mujer sin discriminación.

Zen seguía perdido con lo que el del partido _Kantō Ōzaru_ murmuraba y es que de por si era raro que Shōei hablara, que lo hiciera tanto era todo un acontecimiento.

–Me gustas Zen, eres atractivo. –El ave _yôkai_ abrió la boca ante lo dicho por el de cabello claro y rojo.

Más siendo un poco mayor, a él le tocaba explicarle las cosas al otro.

–Claro que te agrado, soy tu amigo.

El de sudadera roja negó, acotando:

–Lo sé, también Rikuo es mi amigo, pero a él no lo quiero besar…

Los colores carmines adornaron el rostro del joven _yôkai_ de cabello caqui y es que ese Shōei no hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía…

–…

–No deseaba decírtelo, pues creí que eso afectaría la amistad que tenemos los tres, mas tampoco quiero… perderte, sin que lo sepas.

El silencio se instaló entre el par de _ayakashis_ , mas este no era ni de lejos incomodo, sino uno cómplice, pues Shōei se sentía tranquilo de haber comunicado eso tan importante al ave _yôkai._ Sin esperar una respuesta de este solo deseaba que lo supiera.

Zen suspiró abatido, era fácil comprender al más alto, por como el padre de este le había enseñado lo que era buscar una pareja, sin importar el género, sin embargo por más que él deseara corresponder a esos sentimientos y esa declaración, lo que sucedería se lo impedía, mas algo si podía hacer y eso era…

–Gracias.

Agradecer que el hijo de Hihi no lo hubiese dejado ir sin conocer lo que era ser la persona elegida de alguien.

000

El salón de reuniones estaba tan festivo que era extraño que alguien presente no estuviese celebrando, mas Rikuo en su forma de _yôkai_ miró a su alrededor y frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño. Nurarihyon dejando a sus viejos compañeros de guerras, fue hasta su nieto y se sentó a su lado…

–¿A quién buscas?

–A _esos dos_ …

–Zen debe estar descansando y Shōei… cuidándolo como siempre. –dijo con toda calma el antiguo Comandante.

Mas el _Sandaime_ no se quedó conforme y levantándose, estaba por salir del lugar…

–… Iré a ver…

El anciano _yôkai_ jaló de la manga al más joven y lo volvió a sentar.

–La hermosura de mi amada Yohime… –susurró con nostalgia el viejo…

Rikuo observó a su abuelo esperando algo más, unido a esa frase melancólica…

000

El joven líder del _Kantō_ _Ō_ _zaru_ se acomodó de modo que sus grandes extremidades inferiores descansaran fuera del tapanco y por sobre el pasto. Con la mano izquierda sostuvo su _katana_ y con la otra rozó la izquierda de líder de la facción _Yakushi_.

Zen no apartó la mano. Los pros y contras danzaban en su cerebro, mas tomó la decisión que creyó era la correcta, hablarlo con Shoei:

–No me desagrada, y si tuviésemos tiempo… no lo sé, tal vez podríamos intentar…

–Tiempo, eso es lo de menos, cuando hay mutuo consentimiento. –opinó el de mechones rojos.

–No deseo que lo que pase conmigo te afecte más que por nuestra amistad.

–Es mejor tener algo más que un recuerdo tuyo…

Zen no comprendió el significado de esa frase dicha por el de cabello claro con mechones rojos, mas cuando este se acercó a él y rozó sus labios con los propios, dejó que su mente siempre racional y consciente de su destino, se durmiera por unos momentos… dejando que sus emociones rigieran lo que se avecinaba…

Los cuerpos se acercaron como si de una fuerza fisca se tratase, a ellos se unieron las manos y bocas.

Sintiendo el fuego crecer en ambos, se internaron en la habitación y buscaron con eso su intimidad. Las puertas de madera se cerraron dejando que el par de jóvenes líderes se unieran en la danza más vieja del mundo… en la de la pasión carnal.

Shoei usó su neófita curiosidad para recorrer y conservar en su memoria cada parte del cuerpo de Zen, deseando que el recuerdo de este fuese tan longevo que le acompañara hasta el final de sus días.

Por su parte Zen anheló que su alma se tatuara en la de Shōei para no dejarle solo…

Con eso pensamientos, ambos líderes pactaron –en cuerpo y alma– pertenecerse por centurias…

000

El apogeo de la celebración decaía por momentos y Rikuo consideró que ya era mucho tiempo esperar algo más de su abuelo, más que esa frase dicha, por lo que estaba por levantarse de nuevo…

–Como General del desfile… debía tener un heredero y la hermosura de tu abuela me conquistó, más si ella no hubiese existido… un _yôkai_ fuerte no me hubiese molestado.

–Quieres decir una _yôkai_ , abuelo.

–También.

El _Sandaime_ negó ante tal respuesta del mayor, si no lo hubiese visto combatir en la guerra contra _Seimei_ hubiese dicho que la senilidad por fin había alcanzado a su abuelo.

000

La casa principal no detuvo sus actividades por los estragos de la celebración anterior e iniciaron sus actividades como de costumbre.

Un madrugador Rikuo por fin podría ir a ver como estaban sus amigos, iba en dirección de las habitaciones de invitados, cuando halló a estos ya desayunando con los otros _yôkais,_ incluido Nurarihyon –quien casualmente no había ido a robar el desayuno en alguna casa vecina.

Zen y Shōei saludaron al castaño y este respondió sonriente, notando algo…

–Zen te ves…. Muy bien como… no se… ¿sano?

El comentario hizo surgir una risita nada discreta del antiguo General. Gyūki no comentó mucho, más el grupo de viejos _yôkais_ se unieron a la diversión del mayor y por fin ante las miradas incrédulas de los jóvenes generaciones, Nurarihyon confesó el motivo…

–Demasiado orgullo varonil estúpido entre las aves venenosas. –El ambiente no cambio, pues la mayoría no comprendía, por lo que este siguió– o tal vez solo no hubo alguien _así_ antes.

–¡Abuelo! –exclamó Rikuo ante los acertijos del anciano.

–Naturaleza de defensa _yôkai_ para no extinguirnos… una nueva vida creada para ser un futuro líder o líderes de alguna de las dos facciones…

Gyūki comentó al escuchar eso último.

–Vaya lo que dice es que ya ha encontrado un sucesor de la facción _Yakushi._

Los presentes miraron en dirección de Zen y notaron como el semblante de este palidecía a la par que el de sus dos amigos.

Nurarihyon tomó su bol de arroz y movió su mano en gesto de quitarle importancia al asunto, aclarando…

–Son jóvenes para ser padres, pero no es el fin del mundo, jóvenes líderes del _Yakushi_ y del _Katō_ _Ō_ _zura_. El ave venenosa está gestando.

El silencio reinó en el salón y este solo fue rotó por una pregunta de Rikuo…

–Eso… ¿Es posible?

000

El _Sandaime_ apoyado por la casa principal no permitió que su amigo Zen dejara el lugar, pues el clan Nura estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecer todos los cuidados habidos y por haber a este; que cada dos por tres golpeaba, amenazaba o corría al cuidador en turno… y un _shockeado_ –y más silencioso que nunca– Shōei era el que pagaba la molestia del futuro –junto con él– padre.

Rikuo –por su bien– solo se acercaba a su amigo, cuando llegaba la noche seguro de que en esa apariencia no saldrían tan herido.

Mas Shōei y Rikuo juraron que eso y más resistirían cuando Nurarihyon les relató la otra parte de la leyenda que todos los viejos _yôkais_ conocían…

… _Un líder podrá gestar si es necesario y un yôkai ave venenosa lo hará si no hay sucesor y su vida se alargara conforme este crezca en su vientre y cuando salga de ahí, vivirá hasta que ese sucesor ya no lo necesite_ …

…

Una noche en la que el viento movía las ramas del árbol de cerezo haciendo que este dejara caer una lluvia de flores… vino al mundo un pequeño de cabello color caqui y mechones rojos.

Cuando fue entregado al orgulloso padrino y mejor amigo de su padres; todos notaron que de pequeño, el recién nacido, no tenía nada; que si sería líder del _Katō_ _Ō_ _zura_ o sanador de la facción _Yakushi_ eso no se podía saber, sin embargo lo que si era, era la esperanza de saber que su gestante viviría más…

El Comandante al tener al bebé en brazos y ver las facciones de sus dos amigos plasmadas en este, susurró…

– _Okurimono_ …*

Y ese fue su nombre para que todos los del clan supiesen lo que era y que su existencia fuese conocida por todo _ayakashi_.

En la habitación que tenía las puertas hacia el patio abiertas, Shōei hincado a lado de un durmiente Zen veía como su hijo era cargado por todos en el patio, más se giró en dirección de alguien que se sentaba a su lado…

–General…

–Lo sabías ¿no es así? –dijo Nurarihyon.

El joven de sudadera roja, respondió.

–Mi padre me lo contó una vez… fui un necio y no le creí.

El viejo _yôkai_ se encogió de hombros al agregar:

–Era difícil hacerlo.

La conversación entre ellos se detuvo, pues Rikuo había _rescatado_ a su ahijado de la conglomeración de _yôkai_ ávidos por conocer y cargar a Okurimono, y entraba con este en brazos para dejarlo junto a sus padres.

 **Fin**

Que puedo decir en mi defensa, me encantan los finales felices y eso unido a mi vena _fujoshi_ , pues… dio como resultado este fic.

Espero que les guste un poco.

Bueno Chiharu los tríos no se me dan, pero dos de tres preferidos no está mal ¿o como ves?

* _Okurimono_ : Regalo.


End file.
